


Lovestoned

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Songfic, Unilock, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg go to the same university but where Mycroft is known for being hard to win over, Greg knows everyone. They don't understand the attraction but Greg works hard to make sure it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystradeSexyTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeSexyTimes/gifts).



> This was a commission piece I did for mystradesexytimes on tumblr. It is inspired by Justin Timberlakes Lovestoned. Hope you enjoy and come visit us both on tumblr.

It wasn’t very often that Mycroft could be persuaded to go out. He was dedicated to his studies despite the fact that he didn’t even need to turn up at his lectures to pass. However, he knew where he wanted to go in life and he had to make the right impression and start sucking up to the right people. 

Nevertheless, one night, he had it on good authority that the son of a prominent politician would be going to a club very near Mycroft’s university. The fact that this young man happened to be gay was of great advantage to Mycroft and he wasn’t above flirting his way to where he wanted to be. 

The world of politics was sleazy and he knew it and embraced it. Mycroft knew how he looked and he took every opportunity to use it to his advantage. He was 6”2 which put him above many of his class mates and usually gave him the advantage in any conversation; you always noticed him when he walked into a room. He had dark red hair that perfectly complemented his pale skin. He always stood out but the thing that set him apart was his dress sense.

He was never seen without his 3 piece suits. Those long legs were always encased in tight suit trousers that emphasised his height and did an amazing job of showcasing the plush arse at the top of those long legs. His waistcoats would frame that luscious arse and emphasise that slim physique. He worked hard to keep in shape whilst still trying to achieve his dreams and his well fitted suit jackets showed that trim waist at its best. He looked like the most powerful man in any room. He looked like he could not only seduce anyone he might wish to but could also kill you without you noticing.

This mystery meant that Mycroft Holmes was one of the most feared yet most desired men on campus. One of his admirers was one Greg Lestrade. Greg was the year above Mycroft but they frequently shared politics lectures. 

Greg had noticed Mycroft as soon as the younger student had walked into the lecture hall on the first day. He had glanced around at the other students before walking across the hall and taking a seat at the front of the hall. Greg couldn’t help but follow that arse as it had walked so enticingly in front of him.

Over the months, Greg had come to know a bit more about the man atop that fine arse. He knew his name and what he studied but the more he tried to learn about the younger man, the more confused he became. He tried to engage Mycroft in conversation but never got past the social niceties Mycroft appeared to feel obligated to fulfil. 

Greg Lestrade didn’t really know what he wanted from his future but he knew he wanted to help people. Not all people in the diplomatic way Mycroft wanted to help but in a more personal way. He was taking classes in politics and psychology and was fully aware that he was one of the smartest people at the prestigious university he attended. He probably could have matched Mycroft in intelligence levels but the older student’s social skills and friendliness meant that this was frequently overlooked.

He was 6”1 which made Mycroft one of very few people taller than him. He had thick brown hair that if family history was anything to go by, would begin to silver in the next few years. He was muscular due to years of sports and had a tendency to wear tight t-shirts (usually emblazoned with his favourite bands) with skinny jeans. He never had trouble finding a date or someone to share his bed for the night and was well known and well-liked by most of his fellow students. 

Finding Greg Lestrade in a club was not a rare occurrence but finding him in the kind of high end place Mycroft frequented was a tad less frequent. It just so happened that he had grown up with the very man Mycroft was currently trying to win over. 

He had agreed to go out with Hugh for the night on the condition that Hugh set him up with one of his posh friends for the night; Greg was beginning to become sick of the trashy girls filling his bed every night. Hugh had laughed and proceeded to promise Greg a wide selection of handsome, privately educated boys to choose from.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg and Hugh walked into the exclusive club after breezing past security with a mention of Hugh’s father. They were sitting in their VIP booth drinking scotch on the rocks and talking about the problems of the world and how they could solve them, if only the oppressors would listen to the youth. A normal sort of conversation in the type of club they were in. The music was loud enough to lose yourself in if you wished to dance but mellow enough to allow the strong willed young men to discuss the world’s issues over a civilized drink.

Greg was enjoying himself more than he could have thought he would. The club was not the neon, plastic affair he was used to when trying to find a bedfellow but a leather and wood affair. The lighting was muted enough to give patrons privacy but not dark enough to seem seedy. Professional, well dressed men and women stood around talking, dancing together and generally projecting an aura of cool professionalism. 

Greg was relishing the opportunity to look at some easily gorgeous people rather than the fakery he was used to. The women wore slinky dresses that teased and suggested rather than displayed and Greg was nearly swayed in his idea of wanting a man for the night by some of the women; until Mycroft Holmes walked in that was.

The older student had maintained a steady appreciation of Mycroft Holmes but seeing him walk in to the club turned appreciation into desire. The younger man was wearing one of his usual 3 piece suits but this one was entirely black. The slim black trousers did their usual job of cupping that fine arse but for once, Greg was more interested in the top half. He wasn’t wearing his usual double windsored tie and was instead sporting a black silk shirt with the top 2 buttons undone, giving a hint of the pale skin that lay underneath. He was wearing his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbow and those strong forearms gave Greg some filthy ideas. The waistcoat had a faint swirling pattern over it in the same black silk as the shirt. He had his jacket thrown over one shoulder and looked the epitome of casual arrogance. He looked like a man who knew he looked good and knew you thought so as well.

Mycroft had carefully planned the way he looked that night and was working hard to be seen as not only the best looking man in the club but the most unavailable. His cool detachment usually meant that he was left to peruse the club and select who he wanted to take home rather than dealing with the tediousness that was being hit upon. Tonight’s target was Hugh Hollingsworth who after extensive study had proven himself to have a weakness for a hardworking, well-dressed man. Mycroft laughed to himself as he thought about what Freud would say. Mycroft hoped the artfully dishevelled suit would entice Hugh.

Hugh respected men that worked hard just as his father had taught him but he also liked his men to look casually good. His high societal standing meant that he was arrogant on first approach however and he would offer to buy Mycroft a drink. Mycroft planned to ignore Hugh until the arrogant young man revealed his true self. Then Mycroft would pounce and do Hugh the favour of taking him home. Mycroft thought he had planned for everything; everything except Gregory Lestrade.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft knew that as soon as he walked into the club, all eyes were on him. He cut a striking figure and the muted lighting from the club gave him a slim silhouette in the entrance. Greg stared at the imposing figure of Mycroft Holmes as he walked towards the bar the same as most of the club but only Greg literally had his breath taken away. Hugh noticed his friends reaction to the eminent Mycroft Holmes and grinned as he said to Greg

“Guess you have found your man then.” He teased.

“You know him?!” Greg asked in wonder

“Yep” Hugh replied, popping the P “and luckily for you, Holmes wants something from me so it would appear you are in luck my horny friend.”

He chuckled as Greg's mouth continued to hang open at the sight of Mycroft and watched as Greg's eyes followed the younger man around the room.

Hugh and Greg watched the young man reject several young suitors including the son of the prime minister and the daughter of the chancellor. Hugh explained Mycroft’s thinning out approach and as their friends Phil and sally entered; Hugh was struck by a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mycroft had been standing at the bar and rejecting people for long enough to begin thinking tonight was going to be a waste. He had caught Hugh staring over him a few times but he appeared deeply immersed in conversation with that older student from his politics class. He had caught Gregory staring at him more than a few times as was his wont, but once he had proven he was harmless in his staring it had actually begun to amuse Mycroft. He had started to wear particularly tight trousers when he had politics lectures and smirked to himself at the looks he had received. He then stood back from himself and wondered why on earth he was trying to impress this stranger. 

Mycroft was working on his third glass of good quality scotch and was beginning to feel a bit of a buzz when he was approached by Phillip Anderson and sally Donovan. They had a bit of a reputation at their university of being caught in compromising positions in empty classrooms, broom closets and basically anywhere they could be vaguely alone.

They were holding hands and making eyes at each other as they approached Mycroft and he had a feeling he was going to need nerves of steel to deal with this particular encounter.

“Evening Holmes”

“Good evening Miss Donovan, what can I do for you and Mr Anderson tonight?” Mycroft replied whilst taking a sip from his scotch

“Well, Phil and I couldn’t help but notice that you are here alone tonight and we were wondering if you might want to join us for the night.”

“What made you think I would want to do that?”

“I heard from the head of politics son that you are a bit freaky.” Sally said this with a wink and a lascivious grin.

“It is regrettable to know that Stephen was so free with the details of our encounter but what makes you think I am not looking for someone specific tonight.” 

“We know that you were hoping to go home with Hugh tonight but it turns out he has been secretly seeing someone for a few weeks now and he isn’t going home with anyone anytime soon.” Anderson interjected. Unfortunately for Mycroft, Hugh had secretly been seeing his father’s PA for a while now and was completely enchanted with the young man.

Well damn, that put a spanner in the works for Mycroft and ruined not only his plans for the night but his plans for the internship in parliament he had been eying up.

“Regrettably, I was rather hoping to escort Mr. Hollingsworth home tonight but the fact that he is unavailable does not mean I will be going home with the two of you. Whatever you may have previously heard about my preferences, I can assure you that they do not to extend to women.”

Sally had just opened her mouth to further argue her cause but before she could say another word, one Greg Lestrade stepped in.

“I thought I told you guys he wasn’t interested, have you just spent 10 minutes proving me correct?”

“Turns out for once you were right Greg, he is a bit of a freak between the sheets but only for men.”

“A bit too freaky if you ask me.” Anderson spat

“I think he’s freaky but I like it.” Greg said with a wink to Mycroft. He offered his hand to the younger man as Sally and Phil walked back towards the dance floor.

“You obviously know who I am Gregory Lestrade but I must ask you why you saw fit to rescue me as it were. I could have easily dealt with the situation myself.”

Greg gave a nonchalant shrug and gave Mycroft a small half grin as he answered 

“Well, I have had more offers from then than I can remember so I know how annoying they can be. And besides, without rescuing you, I might not have had a chance to introduce myself.”

“And what makes you think I wanted to be introduced to you?”

“Because you couldn’t remember the name of the guy who spread your freaky reputation but you remembered mine after a few politics lectures.” Greg replied with a cheeky grin.

“Ah.”

“Ah, indeed. I believe that gives me the advantage Mr Holmes.”

“Indeed Mr Lestrade, and what shall you do with that advantage?”

Greg had been getting progressively closer to Mycroft as they had exchanged flirty comments and leaned down to whisper in the younger man’s ear

“I do believe I'm going to use it to invite you to share a dance with me. I also happen to know that you are a gentleman and won’t deny me.”

Mycroft was surprised to find himself slightly breathless as he replied 

“Well it seems I have no choice” he downed the last of his scotch whilst maintaining eye contact with Greg and then walked ahead of him to the dance floor, fully expecting to be followed.

Greg was left gaping rather like a goldfish and had to remind himself to follow Mycroft as to not waste this opportunity.

When they got to the dance floor Greg was amazed at the way Mycroft seemingly lost himself to the music. The light bounced off of that pale skin and his arse was so magnificent the man could have been a model. He made a bold move and put his arm around Mycroft’s waist and began to dance against the younger man whom he couldn’t believe he had an armful of.

“I would never have believed a man as stiff as you could move so well” Greg murmured in Mycroft’s ear

“I have always loved to dance. This is a secret though Gregory and I would appreciate you not telling anyone.”

“With the amount of eyes on you at the moment, I think your secret is out.”

It was only then that Mycroft realised he had closed his eyes when Greg had put his arms around him. He looked around and saw that people were indeed staring at the two of them.

Greg chuckled behind him and as the song ended he said 

“Do you promise to behave yourself and also not run away of I get us another drink.”

“I assure you I will try my best to keep out of trouble.”

Greg laughed and made his way over to the bar to order two tumblers of the scotch he had noticed Mycroft drinking earlier. Hugh met him at the bar with a smirk on his face.

“I see our plan worked out well then.”

“It really did Hugh, thanks so much. I owe you one!”

“Well I trust you to keep Josh a secret and this means I no longer have to worry about Mycroft and get to avoid hurting him.”

Greg was only semi listening because as Hugh had been talking, Greg had turned to watch Mycroft on the dance floor only to stop and stare at how good he looked. He was the only person in existence to not look awkward when dancing alone.

As Greg was staring he noticed the younger student was being approached by the only man wearing tighter trousers than Mycroft. Greg knew him immediately as Jim Moriarty, a philosophy student known for his controversial opinions and seeming lack of understanding of morality. He sidled up to Mycroft in a manner very similar to the one in which Greg himself had earlier been. 

Greg knew he had no ‘right’ to Mycroft but Moriarty had always made his skin crawl and as he saw Mycroft grimace at the sensation of Moriarty's arms around him, he made up his mind to assert his position and make Mycroft his. He said goodbye to Hugh and walked back over to Mycroft with the drinks. He pressed one of the glasses of scotch into the pale young man’s hand and gave him a small smile of reassurance before he faced Moriarty.

“Oh, I see you bought me a drink Gregory, how kind of you” Moriarty said in that sing song Irish accent of his. The coldness behind that playful tone made Greg's skin crawl but he stood tall.

“Depends, is a drink enough to get you to leave my guy alone?”

“I don’t think he belongs to you Gregory and wouldn’t you agree he is worth far more than a glass of scotch?”

“I don’t belong to anyone but I am worth far more than you Jim.” 

Greg and Moriarty were both shocked at Mycroft’s statement and before a fight could break out and with a beckoning gesture to Greg, walked out of the club.

Greg happily followed that fine arse out of the club and was interested to see where this was going. He was surprised when he got out of the front door and was spun around and pressed against a wall by the well-dressed body of Mycroft Holmes.

“I don’t know what it is about you Gregory but I find myself wanting to take you home despite the fact that you are a nobody in my world”

“Well you sure know how to talk a man up” Greg replied with a breathless chuckle. His chuckle was soon cut off by Mycroft’s lips. They kissed with a passion and intensity that shocked them both and when Mycroft broke away for a gasping breath, Greg quickly grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and spun them around so that Greg was all of a sudden dominating the kiss. They broke away again and Greg nibbled down Mycroft’s jaw as the younger man panted above him. 

Greg moved back up to Mycroft’s now swollen lips and whispered against them

“I think you are bad but you don’t like people to know. Lucky for you, I like that.”

Mycroft moaned at that last statement and Greg swallowed that moan quickly.

“Come back to mine, let me take care of you. Please.” Greg whispered to Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpered at this and grabbed his hand as he dragged him towards one of the cabs idling outside the club. They tumbled in and were outside Greg's flat in what seemed to be a very short amount of time. Probably because they were making out for the entire journey.

After throwing some money at the cab driver with a large tip as thanks for tolerating their behaviour, they stumbled through Greg's front door and immediately started stripping off clothing. Shirts were shed and both men groaned at the sensation of skin on skin contact. They kicked off their shoes and had begun to loosen belts before they fell through Greg's bedroom door. 

Greg pushed Mycroft down onto the bed and kissed down his torso as his hands began to push down those sinfully tight trousers. 

“Gregory, I have to say that I am not usually so vulnerable in bed and that I really do prefer to top.” He was biting his lip in nervousness after saying this, hoping Greg would not reject him at this point. 

“Mycroft Holmes, if you think I have the patience to wait for you to open me up tonight you have another thing coming, that is definitely going to have to wait for next time.” He pressed his erection against Mycroft’s hip to emphasise his point “and as for tops and bottoms, my plan means neither of us have to worry about that tonight.”

He continued to strip Mycroft down and then stood and took off his own trousers and pants before lying back down on the bed and pulling the pale young man on top of him. He grabbed that arse he had been watching for so long and encouraged Mycroft to thrust against him. Both men groaned and threw their heads back as their erections pressed together. This thrusting continued until the friction became too much. 

Greg brought his hand up and licked a stripe up his palm before reaching down and grasping Mycroft’s length. The younger man whimpered at the new sensation and quickly began to build towards his climax. He quickly licked his own palm and took hold of Greg before beginning to pump. Greg lost his rhythm on Mycroft for a moment before recovering and starting over faster than before.

“Gregory……I'm close….please……..I want you to cum with me.”

“Thank god, I thought I was going to embarrass myself.” They both kissed through their laughs and quickly worked the other towards the point of their return. 

As Greg began to climax Mycroft was astounded at the openness on his face and all of a sudden, Mycroft was doing something he never had. He came with a smile on his face that soon became an open mouthed groan. 

Seeing the normally pristine young man come apart above him pushed Greg into that stage of pleasure where you are convinced you will never walk again. 

They collapsed together and lay there trying to get their breath back.

“I believe you said something about a next time” Mycroft said in a tentative tone after a few minutes.

“Mycroft, if you think that was only going to happen once then you are far stupider than I have been led to believe these past few months.”

The two men grinned at each other and giggled through their kisses as they drifted off. Neither of them could wait to see what the morning would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me at theshortgirlintheredcoat@tumblr.com  
> I'm always open for requests, commissions and just chatting!


End file.
